3D modeling is the process of developing a graphical representation of a 3D object via specialized 3D modeling software. Usually, 3D objects are represented by using a collection of points in 3D space, connected by various geometric entities such as triangles, lines, curved surfaces, etc. However, creating such points and geometric entities is not a simple task for everyone. In most cases, the user is required to learn one of the specialized 3D modeling software in order to construct a professional 3D model of an object. 3DS MAX, MEYA, AUTOCAD, SKETCHUP and REVIT are examples of 3D modeling software that are commercially available in the market. Learning how to operate each software application can be tedious and a waste of the user's effort. Moreover it takes too much time to implement the user's design using one of the software applications listed, especially if the 3D model represents a complex 3D object.
Until now, there has not been a method of 3D modeling that can be easily learned and swiftly creates the 3D model the user intends. If such a method exists, it will not only reduce the user's efforts and time when creating 3D models, but it will, due to its simplicity of execution, spur other non-designers to create 3D models. This could potentially advance the various fields of 3D modeling such as industrial design, architectural design, mechanical design, interior design, cartoon and film making.